Constellations
by Opercule
Summary: " - On s'en fout du ciel. Les étoiles dans tes yeux, ça me suffit." "- Tony, c'est la chose la plus pathétique que tu aies jamais dit. Et je pèse mes mots. "


**Hey ! Voilà un petit OS que j'ai fait il y a quelques temps. Ça n'a aucun sens, je précise, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

* * *

L'air frais de la nuit soufflait dans les cheveux bruns de Tony. Il sentait le vent s'engouffrer sous son T-shirt, là où les mains de Loki se tenaient quelques instants auparavant. Les lumières de la ville s'étaient éteintes tant il était tard.

Tony faisait ça de temps en temps. Sortir tard dans la nuit pour profiter des couleurs de la ville dans l'obscurité, de ce parfum âcre de nostalgie et de pollution.

La ville, quoi.

Loki était allongé à ses côtés, une main sur son torse, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. Pouvait admirer de près les boucles de corbeau de son amant.

Tony fermait les yeux, goûtant au moment présent où le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Un présent qui durait. Quoi de plus beau, si Loki était avec lui ?

Il était bien, là. A profiter des faibles néons de la ville, des brins d'herbes tendres sous lui, de cette rosée délicieuse -ou était-ce les doigts froids de Loki- qui lui chatouillait la peau.

Il y avait juste un petit hic, aux yeux de Loki. Le ciel, au-dessus d'eux, n'était pas de ce bleu roi propre aux couleurs de la nuit, non.

Car une mince couche de particules grisâtres s'étalait sur la stratosphère, due à la pollution de la ville, et les empêchait de profiter pleinement du spectacle nocturne qui leur était offert.

Tony sentit une tête se redresser à côté de lui.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça dommage qu'on n'arrive pas à voir les étoiles ?

Le brun s'esclaffa doucement, se rapprochant pour faire courir un doigt moqueur sur les traits fins du visage de Loki.

\- Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux étoiles ?

Le jotün lui sourit gentiment.

\- Trop romantique, c'est ça ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais un rustre, Anthony Stark.

Pour toute réponse, Tony nicha son nez dans le creux de son cou. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne plus faire attention aux remarques cinglantes du dieu de la Malice.

Mais Loki avait décidé de l'emmerder, cette nuit-là.

\- Tu savais que les constellations sont vues de manières différentes pour chaque civilisation ? Les astronomes chinois, par exemple, ont une vision différente de la notre. Pour eux, il y a des loges lunaires divisées en quatre animaux symboliques : à l'est, c'est le Dragon d'azur, au sud, l'Oiseau vermillon, puis la Tortue noire au nord et le Tigre blanc à l'ouest.

\- Et il y a une raison particulière à ce que tu me fasses un cours d'astrologie chinoise, là, tout de suite ? ricana son amant. Tu sais, Confucius a été le premier à dire que la baise était plus importante que les mots.

\- Ferme-la, bon sang, souffla un Loki exaspéré en fermant les yeux. C'est juste que cette pollution de merde m'empêche de voir les constellations. Laisse-moi me plaindre sans te la ramener constamment.

Tony contempla sans relever les insultes son profil plongé dans l'obscurité.

Ces orbes vertes et bleues, qui auraient pu se mesurer aux écailles du Dragon d'azur.

\- Lok's ? fit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Quoi ? grogna le dieu.

\- On s'en fout du ciel. Les étoiles dans tes yeux, ça me suffit.

Loki poussa un soupir découragé.

\- Tony, c'est la chose la plus pathétique que tu aies jamais dit. Et je pèse mes mots.

Des mains tendres s'immiscèrent sur sa peau pour lui prouver à quel point il avait tort.

\- J'essayais d'être romantique, ne brise pas mon âme de poète, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et après ça vient se plaindre... Trop d'injustice en ce bas monde.

Le dieu de la Malice s'esclaffa doucement.

\- Et bah n'essaye plus, c'était raté. Et je dis ça avec toute la courtoisie dont je dispose.

\- Ce qui veut dire aucune, vu qu'elle frôle dangereusement le zéro, compléta Tony d'un air entendu.

Un haussement de sourcil intempestif se fit ressentir.

\- On en parle, de tes poèmes ? Au moins, je te donne des cours d'astro', ça te sera utile pour plus tard.

\- Mais d'où, Lok's ? se plaignit Tony, un air perdu sur le visage. Quand je te demanderai en mariage, je réciterai les signes du zodiaque chinois et leur correspondance en constellations, c'est ça ? C'est sûr que ça apaisera Thor s'il venait à savoir, pour nous deux.

Loki poussa un profond soupir, peu enclin à penser à son frère homophobe en ce moment. Dire qu'il profitait pour une fois d'une nuit étoilée avec Tony, il fallait que l'autre brise tous ses rêves.

\- Juste arrête de parler, et laisse-moi profiter du paysage, grommela-t-il.

Le corps à côté de lui remua sensiblement, faisant passer une jambe par-dessus celle du dieu, dans un geste vague de réconfort.

Ils demeurèrent dans ce silence apaisant durant plusieurs minutes, avec pour seule musique le bruit que faisait le vent dans les brins d'herbe. L'air était un peu humide, mais le froid ne se faisait presque pas ressentir.

Il n'y avait que ce ciel, immense et noir, au-dessus de leurs têtes, et leurs poitrines qui se soulevaient à intervalles réguliers dans une respiration commune.

Profiter de cette fin de printemps avec son amant allongé à ses côtés, de la voûte céleste qui les surplombait, et de la faible lumière provenant des enseignes lumineuses de la ville. C'était tout ce à quoi Loki voulait penser pour l'instant.

Sauf que cette putain de pollution les empêchait de voir les étoiles.

Et ça, ça le dérangeait - _vraiment_.

Parce qu'il aurait voulu les observer et en plaisanter avec Tony, trouver des ressemblances incongrues avec leurs amis Avengers, mimer des formes de constellations bizarres, mais non.

C'était la ville, quoi.

\- Lok's, commença Tony doucement, brisant le silence installé auparavant.

Pour toute réponse, le dieu tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il pouvait voir à présent les lèvres charnues du brun, ses pupilles légèrement dilatées et ses cheveux en désordre.

Quelle chance il avait de l'avoir pour lui seul.

\- Ça te dit, ce soir, on essaye sans lubrifiant ?

Le dieu poussa un gémissement désemparé.

Tony avait vraiment le don de gâcher les bons moments.


End file.
